Traditionally, placing footwear on a foot often requires the use of one of both hands to stretch the ankle opening of a footwear upper, and hold the second portion during foot insertion, especially in the case of a relatively soft upper and/or an upper that does not have a heel counter secured to a flexible fabric rearward of the ankle opening.